1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid device, and more particularly to a fluid mixing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the improving of human life, food hygiene requirement becomes stricter. People usually use ozone added in water to wash fruit, meat and dishes, because the water added with ozone has a specific function, and the ozone reduces to oxygen after a period of time, so that it also contributes to environmental protection. A fluid mixing device for adding the ozone is provided on the market. This kind of fluid mixing device is disclosed in TWM292419, TWI312045 and so on.
However, the water mixes with the ozone when it outputs to the water outlet in conventional techniques, so that the mixing efficiency is too poor to mix the water with the ozone. While the performance of the ozone water including sterilization, odor, detoxification and bleaching depends on the ratio the water mixes with the ozone, so when the ratio is too low, it highly affects the performance, and this disadvantage is needed to be improved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.